


Kicked Out

by SeeYouAtImprovPractice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oneshot, Short, how am i supposed to tag this fic, there's not much to say, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeYouAtImprovPractice/pseuds/SeeYouAtImprovPractice
Summary: Sirius gets kicked out of his home for being gay.





	Kicked Out

Sirius Black was gay. 

He knew that. He’d known since he was thirteen, when he noticed he’d been spending a little too much time thinking about James’s smile, and how his eyes shone with pride after he’d won a quidditch match. 

He’d long since moved on from that particular crush. It actually made him laugh, his thinking about James in that way, since he now thought of him as a brother. Not only that, but James Potter was quite possibly the straightest person Sirius had ever met in his life. Now, he was much more taken with one of the other Marauders. A slightly nerdier, blonder one. 

It had become nearly an obsession, this crush. There wasn’t an hour that could pass when he was free from a thought about Remus Lupin. _Is he okay?_ And, _I wonder what Rem is thinking about right now._ Or _, this shirt would really bring out his eyes._ Needless to say, Sirius was a bit head over heels for the boy. 

All of this built up to a rather large spat between Sirius and his parents. They, old fashioned and elitist as they were, did not take kindly to Sirius proclaiming loudly at dinner that he would _not,_ in fact, be marrying a nice pureblood girl of their choosing, and would likely be finding a nice boy to settle down with instead. 

After about an hour of curses (words, not spells, though Sirius would not have been at all surprised if they had thrown in some of those, too) being hurled at him, Sirius’s father had said something that made his heart sink. 

“You’re to pack your things and be gone by morning.” Sirius has gaped at his father, searching for a proper response, but he had been cut off before he could think of anything. “You are dismissed. I suggest you make good use of your remaining time here. And don’t bother to write once you’ve gone. You’re not my son.” With that, Sirius had rushed upstairs, feeling completely and utterly numb. 

So now he sat on the edge of his bed, trying not to panic as he thought over where to go. He didn’t have anyone he knew who would be willing to take him in with no notice, and one night wouldn’t be enough to send a request by owl. No, he needed to make a decision, and quick. 

Eventually Sirius came to the horrible conclusion that he would have to stay the night on a bench somewhere. He quickly scrawled a note to James, explaining what had happened and asking what he thinks he should do, and to send his answer back with the same owl, since he would know where Sirius was staying. He then rolled up the note, tied it to his owl’s leg, and watched it fly away out of his window. 

Taking a shuddering breath, Sirius tied up his trainers, grabbed his trunk, and walked down the stairs to his front door for the last time. 

***

Sirius was cold. 

That was his primary complaint at the moment, though his second would likely be that he was horribly stiff from lying on hard concrete all night. Not that he’d slept much. It was hard to get comfortable enough to drift off when every little noise made you jump out of your skin. Since he hadn’t wanted to attract muggers, and since the fur had provided a small amount of extra warmth, Sirius has transformed himself into the bear-sized black dog to sleep. Thankfully, it appeared to have worked in scaring away any potential thieves, since his sheer size made him a formidable enemy. Now though, the sun was rising, and he was waiting very anxiously for the owl he expected would be coming any second now. He couldn’t help but worry; what if James had tried to convince his parents to please let him stay, but they were too busy, or too stressed, or whatever else to take him in. Or even worse, what if the Potters had reported him? What if he was sent back to the Blacks, or more likely, he was sent into a care home? What if—

But his thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a grey dot becoming larger and larger in the sky: his owl. It landed on his trunk and ruffled its feathers with a soft hoot. Sirius sank into the shadows to make sure he wasn’t seen, then transformed back into his human self, and untied the letter attached to the owl’s leg. 

_Dear Sirius,_

_What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing, staying the night out on the street? You could be hurt. I’ll be up all night now worrying. I know this owl won’t get to you til morning, and I’m sorry it won’t because if I had it my way, I’d have you tucked in bed at my place right now, not having to worry about thieves and staying warm. I’ll fix it all with my parents right after I finish this letter, so don’t you worry. If you aren’t here by two o’clock tomorrow, I’ll come find you and drag you back here myself. Honestly, Sirius. You should have just come here. Nobody would care that you hadn’t warned us in an emergency like this. Stay safe. I’ll see you tomorrow._

_— James_

James’s handwriting was severely slanted and much messier than it usually was, indicating that he had been in a very big hurry to send the owl back off. As he read, Sirius couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face. James and the rest of the Potters were so kind. So… loving. They were nothing like the Black family. And as far as Sirius was concerned, they were much more his real family than his biological ones had ever been.

Sirius let out a small sigh, wishing he had the opportunity for a nice warm breakfast, but he didn’t have any muggle money on him. So, with the promise of a large meal for lunch (the Potters were very well off and loved to cook), he set off on his journey to James’s house. 

***

Sirius checked his watch. 1:24, it read. He grimaced, knowing James was probably currently putting together a search party. This idea was confirmed by the fact that before Sirius had even set foot on the property, the front door to the Potter’s home burst open, and James Potter had thrown himself out of it towards him. With a speed that could rival an excitable cheetah’s, James ran to Sirius and wrapped him in an exceptionally tight embrace. 

Sirius melted into the touch, letting out a contented sigh. “I was so worried about you, you absolute git,” muttered James, his voice thick with emotion and muffled by Sirius’s trench coat. “You must be starving. Come on, let’s get you inside. We’ve held up some leftovers for you, and once you’re done you can go take a shower and change since I expect you haven’t been able to yet.” Sirius grinned and grabbed his trunk up from where he’d dropped it in surprise, and clapped James on the shoulder affectionately. 

“Thanks for this, Prongs. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d bloody starve to death is what, you prat. Now get inside,” James said with a grin. 

***

The Potters were _excellent_ cooks. Sirius, who was currently gnawing on the bone of a chicken leg he had devoured in a couple seconds flat, was having the time of his life surrounded by the glorious smells of the Potters’ kitchen. Even though his meal had only been magically heated up for him, the scent it gave off was heavenly. 

Tender chicken legs, sweet potato mash and yorkshire puddings, peas, and carrots, and _merlin, the_ _smell!_

James watched Sirius with a large grin on his face. James took the plates and custard cups as Sirius finished with them and set them in the kitchen to wash later. Once Sirius had eaten more than his fair share of food, he yawned and slumped down in his chair, his exhaustion finally catching up to him. Wordlessly, James took the rest of his plates and put them away. 

“The spare room next to mine, then?” he asked. Sirius beamed at him. 

“Alright then,” Sirius grunted, pushing himself out of his chair. “Thanks for this, mate. All of it.” But James simply shook his head, ruffled Sirius’s hair fondly, and walked back to the kitchen to clean up, so with that, Sirius climbed the stairs groggily, and collapsed on his mattress. 

***

Sirius awoke to poorly hushed whispering.

“-so worried, I mean… He could’ve been hurt, couldn’t he?” said one voice, who sounded very familiar, though his half sleeping brain couldn’t quite place who it might be. 

“I know,” said the other, and Sirius was waking up slowly now. He could recognize that one it was… James Potter, yes it was definitely James. Why was James in his room? Unless… 

“I’ve half a mind to go over and show those rotten pieces of filth what I think of them. Foul, pompous, elitist little-” The prior day’s events came suddenly back to him. Sirius sat upright so quickly that his head spun, and the boys standing near his bedside jumped back in shock. James ran over to place a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright, mate?” he asked, but Sirius wasn’t paying him any attention. The boy he was more concerned with at the moment was, of course, Remus Lupin. Standing there in slightly tattered robes and lit only by the golden afternoon light peaking through the blinds, the boy looked absolutely radiant. 

“Sirius,” he sighed, rushing over to his bedside. “Are you alright? Nobody hurt you, did they? I can’t believe you stayed out all night you could have gotten yourself killed. You’re so-” but Sirius cut him off by throwing his arms around the boy and pulling him to his chest. 

“I’m alright, Moony,” mumbled Sirius, smiling against Remus’s very worn jacket. “I promise.” He felt Remus relax slightly into him, sighing into his messy hair. They held each other in silence for a full thirty seconds, basking in each other’s company and comfort.

James looked madly uncomfortable. Currently, he was finding any excuse to look everywhere but at his two friends. It seemed too intimate a moment to break. So he carefully slid out of the room without attracting the attention of either of the boys inside it. 

Sirius and Remus, on the other hand, were whispering to each other softly, happy to be with each other again, perfectly safe and at peace. Remus laughed lightly at Sirius’s stupid jokes, and Sirius curled into every touch Remus provided him with. They ended up falling asleep, exhausted but so incredibly content, lying next to each other on the spare mattress. 

He wouldn’t realize it until morning, when he found Remus curled into him, head tucked neatly under Sirius’s chin and fists curled gently into the fabric of his shirt, but it was true nonetheless. It had been true for a long, long time. And finally, he was allowed to admit it.

Sirius Black was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! I live off of comments :)


End file.
